


Adult Dirtbag

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Domestic Violence, Flashbacks, Human AU, M/M, Pining, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester was gorgeous. He was the kind of guy on the cover of those raunchy romance cover novels that are somehow more acceptable than porn for middle-aged women to read. Too bad he was married to his dick of a brother.<br/>When did his life turn into a Wheatus song playing in the background of a shitty romcom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult Dirtbag

~~Teenage~~

** Adult ** Dirtbag 

  _ ~~Her~~  _ _His ~~boyfriend~~_   _husband's a dick_

_And he brings a gun to ~~school  ~~ work_

_And he'd simply kick_

_My ass if he knew the truth_

 Gabriel tried not to be jealous of Castiel, he _really_ didn't want to be jealous of Castiel. But when he was three cups of wine in, feeling sorry for himself, and watching re-runs of Gossip Girl in his boxers–he couldn’t help it. Cas was getting married to Dean Winchester, his high-school sweetheart, and Gabriel was this washed up, divorced, 35 year-old baker whose life-partner was a goldfish he didn’t remember buying.

 And it wasn’t like he _needed_ anyone. He’d never needed anyone his entire life. He was perfectly happy to sit around and eat a bag of skittles for dinner with no one around to judge him.

 He was divorced for a reason. There’s only so many times you can have hate-sex to put a band-aid over your arguments before the wounds start getting infected and you actually have to _talk_ about them. Neither Gabriel nor Kali really enjoyed _talking_ about problems, so it was easier to just let it die than actually fight to keep something neither of them really wanted.

 …And when you find your wife sucking some other guy’s dick in the kitchen where you _eat_ there’s really not much to argue about. It is what it is. And if she ended up with honey in her shampoo bottle, then hey, a shitty hair day is better than a broken heart.

 Gabriel didn't believe in soul mates. If soul mates existed then he didn’t have one –safer to write them off all together.

All of his brothers were married now, all of them except for Gabriel. Cas used to be the one he could talk to about his perpetual loneliness, and now that he was marrying Dean, who the hell would get wine-drunk with him and cry about how even ugly people like Ricky Jervais were married (Cas said that nobody was truly ugly, and that beauty was in the eye of the beholder or whatever the fuck, but Ricky Jervais was UGLY.)

 Even Luke, a literal asshole, as in the kind of asshole that had hair growing on it and wasn't pleasant to look at, but you kind of had to when you were 69ing kind of asshole, was married. To a God, no less.

 Sam Winchester was gorgeous. He was the kind of guy on the cover of those raunchy romance cover novels that are somehow more acceptable than porn for middle-aged women to read.

 The first time Gabriel met Sam was the summer after his first year at college. The year was 2000 and he was 19 years old. That summer Cas had been surgically attached to Dean’s hip and Dean had Sam on a metaphorical leash (John Winchester was less likely to believe his son was a big homo if Sam tagged along). Dad was never home so it wasn’t like Cas had to worry about him coming upstairs and finding him in the act of sodomy (that’s what Dad would’ve called it. He owned this huge Christian publishing company that stayed in business by God’s will and a shitton of government funding, because hey, separation of church and state is totally a thing right?)

 So when Dean kicked Sam out of Cas’s room so they could know each other in the Biblical sense, Sam wandered his way down to the living room, where Gabriel spent his summer counting the days ‘til he could go back to school. Gabriel hated business school, but he hated it _less_ than he hated being home in Sioux Falls.

 “They’re gross,” Sam said as a greeting. Gabriel had his headphones in, so he saw Sam’s lips move but heard Green Day’s “Holiday” come out instead.

 “Huh?” Gabriel put his headphones down around his neck and sat up. Sam was this gangly Peter Parker looking thing (Toby Maguire, NOT Andrew Garfield) in jeans that were too big for him, and this god-awful flannel shirt that hung in such a way that accentuated the freakish thinness of his body. He was a far cry from the Fabio-esque man he turned into.

 “I said they’re gross.” Sam said, doing this awkward little shimmy like he didn’t know whether he was allowed to sit down next to him on the couch or not. It was kind of adorable.

 “Ah so they sexiled you. You must be Sammy. Don’t think we’ve ever been formally introduced.”

 Gabriel stood up and offered Sam his hand in a flourish.

 “It’s Sam. Dean calls me that.” Sam rolled his eyes and ignored Gabriel’s hand.

 “You kids these days have no manners.” He pulled his hand back and put it to his chest, mock-offended. “This is why chivalry is dead.”

 “I’m not a girl.”

 “I’m Gabriel, nice to meet you Sammy.”

 “Don’t call me that.”

 “How old are you? Because you look 12.”

 “I’m 16.”

 “Right. So 12.”

 “Shutup.” Sam crossed his arms defiantly. “You’re what? 19?”

 “I’m actually 20.” He was 19, but he didn’t want to lose an argument to someone with a haircut that looked like a tribute to the Hanson Brothers.

 “So? That’s only four years. And I’m taller than you anyway.”

 “Hey, hey, hey. That’s where I draw the line. Insulting a man’s height is cause for war.”

 “Then I guess this is war.”

 “Those are some strong words from Hanson Brother #4.”

 “Says the wannabe Kurt Cobain”

 Gabriel looked down at himself. He was wearing a flannel open over a Nirvana tee, his hair falling in his eyes and hanging like a curtain as he looked back up at Sam.

 “So maybe I need a haircut. Maybe I’m still mourning his death. Maybe I’m actually Kurt Cobain reincarnated, you never know. But the hair is actually more of a tribute to Brittany Spears. I gotta grow it long enough so I can put it in those braids she wears in the Hit Me Baby One More Time video.”

 Sam laughed and it was this dorky snort-filled sound that made Gabriel grin.

“You want to get out of here before you have to see Dean stumble down here looking like he was mauled by a mountain lion?”

 “Ew. Yeah. Let’s go.”

 If he had a soul mate, it would probably be Sam. Yeah it was kind of sappy, but he and Sam had come in and out of each other’s lives for 16 years. 

It had to be a sign.

 Only, Sam didn’t realize it was a sign… and now he was married to his brother, who didn’t deserve him.

 Gabriel knew that they fought all the time. Sometimes Sam would show up to the bakery with a black eye, but he never wanted to talk about it.

 It was one night two years ago and Gabriel was closing up the bakery for the night.

 He had the keys in the lock when all of a sudden there was a banging on the door. Gabriel jumped back, but sighed in relief when he saw that it was Sam.

 His relief was short-lived because Sam looked like hell. His face was tear-stained and he had this hideous black eye.

 Sam was a _huge_ guy. He could still remember Sam kicking some bully’s ass in high school. He should have no problem standing up for himself. But Sam didn’t like hurting people unless he had to, and Gabriel knew that if someone got in a punch, it was because Sam didn’t want to fight back.

 He quickly unlocked the door and ushered Sam inside; the man completely crumbled the moment he stepped inside.

 Gabriel guided him to a chair and rushed to get him a glass of water. He was filled with rage, ready to call the cops or maybe go over to Luke’s with a shotgun, but Sam kept insisting that he was fine, and no, he didn’t want to call the cops, and no, he didn’t need anything.

 Sam didn’t want to talk about what happened that night. He said that Luke was just drunk. He said that Luke loved him and that he had just made a mistake.

 It took everything inside of him not to slash his brother’s tires, but he knew that anything he did to Luke would come back on Sam.

 It had been a year since _their_ wedding and Gabriel still wanted to set himself on fire every time they show up to a family function hand in hand. 

Luke and Sam were both going to be at the wedding tomorrow, which was part of the reason that Gabriel felt the need to pick up the phone. The other reason was that he’d just watched Blair and Chuck get married for the 47th time and he was feeling emotional.

 “It's four in the morning, you better be dying.” Sam’s voice was sleep-laced and low.

 "I’m metaphorically dead,” Gabriel whined flailing his arms so that his wine flew out of the glass onto his shirt. “Dammit!”

“Alright, so you’re alive. I just got off the phone with Dean about tomorrow, so I’m not in the mood to play therapist twice tonight.”

 “I don’t need a therapist. I already see one, thank you very much.”

 Sam sighed, and Gabriel can almost see him running his hand through his hair in frustration.

 "Is this about the wedding?”

 “No.”

 “I know you. You’re about to launch into your ‘I’m going to die alone’ speech again. Just because it didn’t work out with Kali doesn’t mean that there’s no one else out there.”

 “Fuck Kali. I’m over it.”

 Sam rolled his eyes. Gabriel didn’t have to see him to know.

 “Don’t roll your eyes at me, Samuel. I don’t know why I even called.”

 “I don’t know either, please enlighten me.”

 Gabriel sighed deeply and laid back on the couch.

“Why did you marry Luke?”

 There was a long silence on the other end, and Gabriel knew the cat was out of the bag. Sam had to know that Gabriel was hopelessly in love with him. He was practically reenacting a seen out of a romcom.

 "Is that why you called at 2 in the morning before Dean and Cas’s wedding? To find out why _I_ got married?”

 “It’s not totally out of left-field. I mean marriage, married people, Dean and Cas, Dean’s brother, Dean’s married brother. I’m a curious drunk.”

 “Go to bed, Gabriel.”

 The line went dead and Gabriel shuts his eyes and hurled the phone across the room. He was about to drag his sorry ass to bed when he heard the phone buzz on the floor.

 He stared at it like it was a cockroach. Why would Sam call him back? Could it be Cas with cold feet?

 The vibrating stopped, and he was about to forget about it until it started vibrating again.

  _Shit_.

 He reached down to pick up the phone and winced.

  _Luke_

 “Luke? What the fuck?” He slid his thumb across the screen to answer, eyes screwed shut. “Not really the best time to talk. You know there’s a wedding tomorrow. You should be asleep-”

 “Let’s cut to the chase, Gabriel. I’m not playing your games,” Luke said, cutting him off. “Why did you call Sam?”

 “Drunk butt dial. Just you know, nervous for Cas’s big day.” Gabriel laughed nervously, walking back and forth across the living room to calm his nerves.

 He _knew_ that Luke wasn’t stupid. He should have _known_ that calling in the middle of the night wasn’t a good idea.

 “You think I don’t know about your pathetic crush? It’s cute, really, that you think you have any kind of chance. Insulting, but cute.”

 “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Go to bed, Luke.”

 Gabriel heard Luke chuckle on the other end and shivered.

 “I’m going to tell you this once, and only once,” Luke said, lowering his voice. “You are going to stop talking to Sam. Tomorrow you’ll only acknowledge him if you have to, and only when you have to. You won’t speak to him. You won’t look at him. And if I find out that you call him or even so much as text him, well, then I’ll be forced to take extreme measures, and neither of us want that.”

 The line went dead, and Gabriel half considered driving over there to give Luke a piece of his mind, to make sure that Sam was okay.

 He knew that would only make it worse.

 The next day he woke up to his several missed calls from Cas and an extreme hangover. There was a pounding at the door and Gabriel cursed, rolling onto the floor in his attempt to stand up.

 It was 10am and he was supposed to start helping Cas get ready. Shit.

  _I’m coming. Sorry. Alarm didn’t go off. –G_

_Just get over here asap. –C_

_Breathe. Don’t have a heart attack. I’m heading over now -G_

Cas was probably freaking out over the wedding already. He knew that his nerves always get the best of him, even if his brother was 100 percent sure he wanted to marry Dean.

The knocking at the door didn’t stop and Gabriel was almost positive it was Mrs. Holtz, his nosy neighbor with the cats. Well, she was going to have to hold her complaints til tomorrow because he was having a full on crisis.

He flung the door open, ready to tell Mrs. Holtz that no, he hadn’t stolen her cat, and yes, she needed to get them under control, but instead he found himself face to face with-

 “Sam?” 


End file.
